1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoluminescence polymer and a display device adopting the photoluminescence polymer as a color developing substance, and more particularly, to a photoluminescence polymer in which an electron donor component is continuously conjugated, and a display device using the polymer as a color-developing substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in the information and communications industries have increased the need for high performance display devices. Generally, display devices are classified into luminous types and non-luminous types. Luminous type display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRT), electro-luminescence displays (ELD) and light emitting diodes (LED); non-luminous type display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD).
Indexes of basic performance of display devices operating voltage, power consumption, luminance, contrast, response time, life span and display color, among others.
The LCD, as one of the non-luminous type display devices, has been most favored recently, due to its light weight and low power consumption. However, characteristics such as response time, contrast and viewing angle properties are unsatisfactory, leaving room for improvement. Meanwhile, the ELD has been focused as a next generation display device which can solve such problems.
The ELD, as one of the luminous type display devices, can be manufactured easily and requires a low driving voltage. In addition, the ELD can be made thin and mass-produced.
A color-developing substance used in the ELD includes an inorganic material and an organic material.
The inorganic material consumes more power, and emits yellow range color, so that an additional complicated process is required to display a full range of colors.
On the other hand, it is anticipated that the organic material can overcome the limitations of the inorganic material. As the organic material, poly(p-phenylenevinylene) (PPV) is known. However, such a compound includes a non-conjugated spacer group such as alkyl and ethylene oxide between photoluminescence groups, so that the threshold voltage is relatively high. When the threshold voltage is high, the photoluminescence polymer can be damaged, and it is difficult to drive the ELD adopting the photoluminescence polymer.
On the other hand, it is anticipated that the organic material can overcome the limitations of the inorganic material. However, there has been no organic material to provide colors from blue to green.